The Court Yard
by alixxblack
Summary: Draco Malfoy is prancing around like a Prince when he comes across an unlikely individual who quickly stuns him, and jogs his romantic interest. DM - LG. Told from third person limited on DM.


Disclaimer: If I were JKR I probably wouldn't be writing a fanfiction about what I wished would have happened, because I already wrote it that way. Ok, it's possible that she might, but aside from that I am not she. Henceforth, I have no rights to the characters, plot likeness, nor ideas portrayed in this piece. Those belong to JKR and her publishers. Thank you, enjoy : )

The day was the spent brooding, naturally, in the courtyard of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He would sneer at passersby who would glance towards him, scold the laughing girls, and challenge the boys who didn't know better than to even say his name aloud. People there just simply knew better, he had made sure of that. And today was such a beautiful day for brooding, wasn't it? Draco Malfoy surprisingly found sunny days to be enjoyable, the warmth beaming down upon his skin made him feel superior. He didn't feel glittery, as men of any romantic appeal could not glitter, that was simply a "man" code that real men understood. Attractive men did not glitter. It was just a rule.

He walked, no, he glided heroically to the bench he always poised himself up, keeping his chin held high for everyone to admire. Draco Malfoy was practically a prince. His family was a pure-blooded wealthy family, he was quite intelligent, and he had plenty of girls swooning over him when he trotted past them in the hallways. Maybe he would ask one of them to the Yule Ball, which his father had happily warned him of when the Triwizard Tournement was announced to be held at Hogwarts. Maybe he could snag a Beauxbatons Academy lady; they were très magnifique, non?

Draco Malfoy's henchmen, or goonies, or servants, yes they were really his servants, followed him in a "V" formation as he demanded they do at all times. He liked the way they flanked him and made him seem so incredibly important in comparison to the other students. Even a seventh year couldn't defeat him in charm and appeal. Today was an absolutely magnificent day, he could feel in the very porcelain perfect pore of his body, and with that pleasure can a smirk full of confidence.

Unfortunately, not everything in life was flawless. This often pissed Draco Malfoy off, as you would expect it to for someone who felt so high in regard about himself. Today, the day he thought would be picturesque in presentation, the first ever of its kind, the error can in the form of a small, blonde girl who people often called Looney Lovegood.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Malfoy, I was looking for Crumple-horned Snorklacks. Do forgive me, I mustn't be so dreamy when I walk." She easily scooted aside as he glared at her, preparing his lashing for her misbehavior and terrible disrespect towards him. Instead of engorging herself in fear, as any other sensible student roaming the grounds of Hogwarts would have done, she merely stepped aside, apologizing once more as she inched away from him, "Do beg my pardon. Have a good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy."

Fury boiled just beneath his vampire-style, how dare she act that way in the presence of Draco Malfoy! He was an absolute god-like figure within the school; he was near royalty, was he not? He was astounded by her actions, he could even say he was befuddled. But his anger eased in to confusion, and his confusion quickly melted into admiration. But as with all teenage boys his admiration was replaced by curiosity, to then cross the boundaries of interest, and surely interest flat-lining directly into an undeniable crush. Before Draco Malfoy could remember where he was his mind was already badgering him to chase after Looney Lovegood, Luna rather, because there was much more than a splendid, confident and mindless girl. There was a mystery, to which Draco Malfoy wished to answer.

* * *

><p>Note: This was an experiment to see how I would portray Luna as a character in contrast to Draco. Obviously it is told with a focus on Draco Malfoy, but I think as a reader you understand what I mean :) Please don't be too harsh in the reviews. Baby steps, right?<p>

Thanks for your time :) I am ever so grateful that you made space to read my fanfic :) You are terrific!


End file.
